


Justice League Meets Robin

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: In which the title is the summary.





	Justice League Meets Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Fanfiction.net under AlisonRose1

They were the Justice League for God's sake. They were the ones that were supposed to be doing the saving, and not being saved. Bruce had to admit that this was not one of their proudest moments. It was a simple villain that was meant to take no time at all, but it ended with the four of them dangling feet first over a pot of bubbling acid.

The villain—The Jester, who was a poor copycat of the Joker—had managed to get them at a weak time. Superman, Flash, Wonder Women, and Batman were all tired, and certainly not working like a well-oiled machine.

There was a button on his utility belt that would send for help. Send for Robin.

Robin had been his ~~sidekick~~ partner for just over two years now, and he had managed to keep it a secret from the League. Of course, there had been rumors and Gotham tabloids with the title: **Does Batman Have a Sidekick?**

But for the last two years Robin had merely been a myth. There had been photos of Robin before that made the myth a reality, but they were sadly whipped form existence.

Clark had asked him about it one time at the Watch Tower. "Is it true?" He'd said vaguely, but Bruce knew what he was talking about.

"Is what true Kent," He'd said not looking up from him work.

"That you have a sidekick, and a child no less," Clark had said. "Because I'll tell you that if your using the boy you adopted as a helper, it's child endangerment, and-"

Bruce cut him off there, "If your suggesting that I'm using my son as a foot soldier in Gotham, I'm not." He sneered. He took a step back in his thinking process. Was Dick his son? Legally, yes, but did Dick think of him as his father? A father figure? He had certainly thought as him as a son, and it had just popped out of his mouth.

"Oh," Clark had said releasing how he must have sounded. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Good bye Kent," Bruce had said finally and sent him on way out of the room.

Flash asked, "Does anyone have a plan to get us out of here?" Bruce looked down at the bubbling, green, acid, if they would just stay still and wait for Robin to arrive they would be fine.

Rope was circled around them and there was another rope that was attached to them and the pully system that had the dangling. "If I could just," Superman stated and started to move around in the rope, in a failed attempt to free him hands.

If he used his heat vision to break the rope, Batman and Flash, the ones who could not fly, would be taking an acid bath. "Don't mov—" _Don't move you fool._ He wanted to say, but they were dropped 6 inches closer to the acid.

The Jester gave a poor attempt of the Joker's laugh as he paced back and forth. They were in a lightly dimmed warehouse so there were plenty of shadows that Robin could use to his advantage. Mentally he was planning what he would do if he was in this situation.

He focused his gaze on the shadows closer to The Jester. He could see slight movements which was undoubtedly Robin. He would have to give him more lessons of stealth. It was a skill that took time to master. You had to move without being seen and keep your steps silent.

Jester, who was still pacing, trying to decide what to do with them now, was _pulled_ into the darkness with Robin. Dick might have been small for his age, which came in handy many times, but he was also strong. He was strong enough to manhandle a man twice his size.

He could tell by the look on Flash's face that he wanted to say some, to asked they question they were all thinking (minus Bruce of course):

_Who is that?_

That, was Robin making his debut. Bruce knew he had to be recognized in the superhero world at some point. It was time for Robin to stop being a myth that Bruce denied and start to shine like Bruce knew he would.

They were unable to see the fight, but they could hear it. There was a groan, the noise of a fist connecting with a jaw, or cheek bone. There was the clang of Robin's metal bow staff, then finally a fall. The Jester fell to the ground, unconscienced, his face laid out of the shadows.

He could almost feel Flash vibrate with excitement at seeing who brought the foe down. He sighed outwardly when Robin stepped out with a smirk on his face, knowing fair well that he amazed 4 members of the League. "It just a kid. What are you 9?"

"I'm 11 actually," he said. "And this kid just did something an amazon warrior, a super powered alien, a man that can run around the world in 30 seconds or less, and the goddamned Batman couldn't do. I think the words your looking for is _thank_ and _you._ "

"Stop being snarky Robin," Batman told him. Robin took a step closer to the pot, but stopped, shrunk his bo staff down and put it back in his utility belt and pulled out a camera. He angled to camera so him, and the dangling League members would be in one photo.

"What was that," Batman almost growled.

 _Blackmail,_ "Nothing," Robin said innocently. If he ever wanted something from the four of them all he would have to do it show the photo.

"So, it is true," Superman said. "You do have a sidekick."

"Partner!" Robin stated.

"Partner," Batman echoed back, agreeing with him.

"You know," Robin said as he looked at the pot. "For a human lie detector, you're not good at seeing if Bats is lying."

Robin put a hand on the side of the pot and simply pushed it out from under them. "Oh I see now," Wonder Woman said. "The boy has super strength."

"Nope," Robin said popping the 'p'. "There's wheels. Don't need power to see that." A smile pulled on the edge of his lips, something small, but noticeable.

Flash took that moment to turn his head. "Are you smiling!?"

The smile disappeared in to what Robin called _Resting Batman Face_. "No," Batman told him, and the same time Robin said. "You've never seen him smile?"

"No," Wonder Woman said honestly. "I was starting to think he couldn't."

Robin laughed. "No wonder people think you're so scary."

"And you're not scared of him? At all?" Superman asked an eyebrow raised. Batman could make most people terrified with a single look.

"Of course not," Robin said lowing thing to the ground. "He's Batman."


End file.
